1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve and, more particularly, to a flow control valve for a pipeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pipeline is used to convey water, oil or gas. The pipeline is subjected to a determined pressure. When the pressure applied on the pipeline exceeds a predetermined value, the pipeline is broken easily. Thus, it is necessary to provide a control device to control the flow rate in the pipeline and to shut the flow in the pipeline when the pressure applied on the pipeline exceeds the predetermined value. However, the pipeline is not provided with such a control device, thereby causing a danger or an accident